Back to the Ed
Back to the Ed *On Thanksgiving Night Ed, Edd N Eddy once again ruin everything and flee to a car in the Junkyard and drive it away as they mysteriously disappear, the kids have no idea where they went?, The Eds AIRBORNE crash into the forest as they head home they find a newspaper which they believe will print an unfavorable story about them but the date is Thanksgiving, 1973, the eds discover they're some how in the past, they discover the city beyond Peach Creek AKA Green City is a suburban city, the highway's not there, the Emergency Services, Town Hall is all that remains, the shops are one big mall and there's a Cafe called Sampson's Cafe there they discover Ed's dad (Timothy Felucia) been bullied by his future boss at the Chunky Puffs factory and the future Lord Mayor of Fruit Valley Lord Kanker VI, they discover the Car was made by a girl named Doctor Connor, who created a machine that doesn't travel back in time but creates a replica which affects what happens in the past, they follow Tim threw 1973 Peach Creek and see the Power Plant is good looking, the junkyard is small, Park N Flush is a RV Park, and the Cul-De-Sac is under Construction and the Pre-Construction Site is nothing but forests, half the town hasn't been built yet. *They follow Tim to a house where they eds get hit by a car, later they each say "Mom is that you" and say "I had a nightmare in which I and my friends traveled back in time" a Feminie voice says "Will your back now, Back in good old 1973" ''1973! ''They find out they're in Ed's Mother's House and meet ed's mom (Angela) and have dinner with her family which includes Ed's Aunt. They head to Doctor Connor's House and after much time convince her about everything and they find out that a picture of Ed's Family has been erased meaning they must get Ed parents together. *They head to the School which was back then was divided into two schools (Peach Creek Elementary School and Peach Creek Middle School) before unified, they meet both two and take them to the Cafe, then Tim's future boss comes in and threatens him but the eds enter the problem and skateboard away in which the boss, his gang, his girlfriends crush into a sludge truck. *They meet Connor who has a plan to send them back and Angela comes and they are shocked! to learn that Angela has a crush on Eddy, so they head to the school dance and after the boss attacks Angela, Tim punchs his future boss and gets together with Angela. *The Eds at the dance (which they've never been to one) are forced to sing "Johnny Be Good" and after that escape head back to the present in which they find out has been altered, the Eds didn't ruin Thanksgiving, the Kankers did. *Connor comes in and the Eds while talking with Nazz are forced to come with Connor who tells them this about Edd's kids, they travel to Thanksgiving Day, 2033 where they see that Peach Creek is a Suburban City, as for the Eds, Ed is CEO and founder of a major Corporation called Felucia Corp, Edd has discovered the cure for Insect bites and Eddy runs Carnival rides in Florida. *Nazz had to be knocked out after that the Ed's head to one Vincent's Cafe and find Edd's son Eddward Mariorn Carla Lennard Jr, who is being bullied by the Kankers daughters and once again skateboard them into a Sludge truck, Edd buys a book called 1980 to 2030 after Connor finds the Ed's, and find Nazz has been caught by Police and is being taken to her future home in Green City, unknown to them the Kanker Sisters steal both the book and the Machine, Nazz in the Apartment finds out that she will be married to Edd in the future and will have two kids; the family is (Eddward Marion Carla Lennard, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer Lennard, Eddward Jr and Nazz Van Bartonschmeer Lennard Jr) Nazz witnesses Edd gets fired from the labs for forcibly making an illegal scan by a co-scientist named Dann, the Eds rescue Nazz and head out of the replica of the future and into the real world. *The Eds head home (after putting Nazz on her bed) and find their homes destroyed they run threwout the town which is a Dystopia and find the school's Prinicipal Antonuchui who tells them the school burned down 12 years ago and head to the center of Green City there they learn that Lord Kanker VI is "Leader of the World" after being knocked out they end up in their fathers room who's fathers tell their sons that their moms died 12 years ago they head to a cemetary outside town and find the graves of Angela Felucia, Willy Carla Lennard and Jessica Ingrid Barry, Connor brings the eds back to her garage. *She explains that time has been altered, using a board she explains that time is like a line which the present is everything, the top is the replica times which are connected to history which means that everything that happens in the replica's effects the real world, she finds a the bag and reciet the book Edd bought came in along with the Kankers wedding rings, which Eddy relieses that the Replica kankers stole the machine and went back in time and give the book to a Lord Kanker in the past, she explains that Lord Kanker VI used the info of the future to gain power and wealth, she became Governor of Washington in 1980 and in 1984 became President of the United States after she blew up the White House ending the election, she slowly turned the US goverment into a family Dictatorship and in 1988 bribed the most corrupt goverments of the world to give her ownership of those countries and she corrupted goverments one by one and invaded others which started World War III in 1990 and used a Nuclear stockpile to take over the whole world in 1996 and by 2000 she ruled the entire world with an Iron fist. *Connor claims it shows that the machine is a threat and it has to be destroyed, Eddy suggests they go back to the future and stop the Kankers from stealing the machine which Edd and Connor explain because the real world has been altered and if they had to the future it will be the same. Alterned Timeline *1973: The Kankers give Lord Kanker VI info about the future *1977: Lord Kanker becomes the most powerful and richest women in the world *1981: Rigged the Washington Gubernational Election of 1980 *1984: Assinated the entire US Federal Goverment *1985: Became President of the United States *1988: Claimed Owenership of many countries *1990: Begining of World War III *1996: Nuclear Weapons allow Lord Kanker to win World War III *2000: The Kanker Family rules the enitre world *The Eds had to the city center and Lord Kanker VI tells them during Thanksgiving in 1973 after she tryed to kill the Eds, one top of the roof where she demands them to commit Suicide by jumping off the roof and she tells them she killed the Eds moms but they jump into the machine and knock her out and head back to 1973. *They find that the Kankers gave the book to Lord Kanker VI who drives threw Fruit Valley and ends up crushing into a Sludge Truck and the ends up with Eds getting the book and destroying it. *Threw newspapers they learn that time is back to the way it should be at the same time the machine gets zapped by lighting *1980: John Spellman becomes Governor of Washington *1984: Ronald Reagan runs for second term as President *Eds parents married *2000: R. Connor commerated. *The Eds get a letter from a postman showing that Connor is alive and shes living in 1773 *They find Connor and tell her the whole story and find the machine in ocean in the middle of the American-Canadian shipping routes from Green City to Vancouver, they also find a grave with the name R. Connor which says she was executed by Mayor Kanker II over support for the Barry's. *They travel to 1773 and see that the towns in Fruit Valley haven't been built yet and Green City back then known as Fort Kanker find Connor at a cafe called Hill's Cafe and show everything to her they also save a Man named Jonathan Shepherd who was on Connor's tombstone and learn that the he's the colony's new science techer. *That night at the fair Mayor Kanker II who frames the eds after commiting a crime declears the Eds enemies of the settlement they the next day head to the courthouse were most of the Jury doesn't believe their Mayor becuase then and today the Kankers are unpopular and have been accused of corruption, that night Connor is forced to break up with Shepherd and is heartbroken, the next day they find Connor knocked out because of a bottle of Wine and are forced to fight Lord Kanker II and using a strategy end up having Lord Kanker II in a wagon of Sludge and the Eds and Connor head to the train which they hijack and push the car up to get it working and Connor and Shepherd are reunited and the Eds head back to the present. *The car is destroyed by a train, Nazz discovers it wasn't a dream, the Eds meet Dann who was supposed to trick Edd into breaking his bones which Nazz prevents, They also meet Connor who show them their children and give the Eds a gift and head to the past. *The End.